Les trois B
by doc53
Summary: Trois initiales servant à décrire le régime alimentaire des frères Winchester. SABRIEL DESTIEL SLASH Rating K au cas ou;
1. Bière

_**Les personnages de cette série ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de leurs créateurs. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation dans mes fictions.**__  
__**Je ne connais pas les personnes et je ne sais rien de leur vie. Je me contente de les mettre en scène dans une fiction, sans en tirer aucune rémunération.**_

**Bière**

* * *

Dean revint dans la voiture avec un sac en papier dans les bras. A peine assit sur le siège conducteur de l'impala, il posa le sac sur les genoux de Sam avant de sortir quelques bouteilles de celui-ci. Il en donna une à Castiel, après lui avoir ouverte. Il prit la sienne et trinqua avec son frère qui était déjà prêt a boire le contenu de sa petite bouteille en verre marron. Il se retourna pour voir son ange qui regardait la sienne, comme si celle-ci allait lui sauter au visage.

-Aller Cass, bois un coup ça te réveillera.  
-Ça a une drôle d'odeur.  
-Oui mais tu vas voir c'est excellent.

Un coup donné dans son dos fit grogner Dean.

-Toi Gabriel, tu en auras une quand tu te seras excusé.  
-Dean soit sympa. Il s'est déjà excusé plein de fois.  
-Sammy, ce n'est pas parce que toi et lui couchez ensemble, que je dois lui payer une bière.  
-Tu veux dire que tu en as acheté quatre, uniquement pour avoir un compte rond ?  
-Non, il préfère en donner au frangin qui n'a jamais du boire de sa vie plutôt qu'à moi. C'est logique de laisser une chance à celui qui n'a pas eu des siècle de vie humaine pour s'habituer à vos rites. Histoire qu'il puisse redécorer l'habitacle de la voiture avec son vomi.

Un silence se fit dans la voiture, tout les regards étaient tournés vers Dean, se demandant ce que celui-ci pourrait répondre à l'archange, suite à cette réponse pleine de logique. Castiel renifla une dernière fois le liquide, avant d'en prendre une petite gorgée dans sa bouche. Il se forca à avaler sans tenter de dissimuler la grimace qui avait prit place sur son visage. L'ange regarda Gabriel puis lui tendit la bière. L'ex-archange lui fit un grand sourire de remerciement.

-Merci frérot. J'en ferais un bien meilleur usage que toi.

Gabriel porta le goulot à ses lèvres, but une grande gorgée avant de tout recracher.

-Ah, mais c'est dégueu ce truc !

Dean c'était figé au moment ou il avait reçu la bière dans la nuque. On pouvait voir ses poings se crisper.

-Dean ça va ? Demanda Sam devant le regard choqué de son frère.  
-Sammy, je rêve ou cet idiot d'ex-emplumé vient de cracher sur bébé et moi même ?  
-Tu sais Dean, il ne l'a vraiment pas fait exprès. Ça l'a juste surpris. N'est ce pas Gabe ? GABE ?

Le dénommé Gabe ne répondit pas, trop occupé à observer l'ainé des Winchester. Dean avait posé sa bière au sol pour mieux pouvoir passer à l'arrière de la voiture et ainsi évacuer sa rage sur le visage de celui qui avait envahit son espace personnel depuis trop de temps à son goût.

* * *

_**Bon voici la dernière bêtise sortie des studios Doki. Un petit délire sur les trois B, suite à une relecture rapide de mon OS "Innocente découverte".**_

_**J'en ai profité pour y intégrer du Sabriel et aussi une petite touche de Destiel;**_

_**En espérant que cela vous plaise. Une review pleine de haine ou d'amour ?**_


	2. Bonbons

**Bonbons**

* * *

-Sam. Sam réveille toi. Samuel s'il te plaît.

Un bras se lève pour enserrer la taille de Castiel et l'entraîner sous les draps. Le cadet des Winchester enfouit son nez dans le coup de celui-ci, respire l'odeur qu'il pense être celle de son amant. Soudain les mouvements se stoppent, Castiel en profite pour tenter de se dégager de l'étreinte dans laquelle il est bloqué. L'ampoule de la vieille lampe de chevet s'éclaire, éblouissant l'ancien ange. Sam, le bras encore tendu vers l'interrupteur, le fixe avant de s'écarter d'un bond.

-Castiel, qu'est ce que tu fiches dans ce lit ?

-C'est toi qui m'a mis dedans. Sans me laisser le choix.

-Il est où ?

-Il est avec Dean, c'est lui qui m'envoie.

-Se retrouver avec un autre compagnon de lit c'est troublant la première fois, ça devient énervant la seconde, mais la troisième fois en une semaine c'est tout simplement lassant !

-Ils ont allumé toute les lumières et quand j'ai commencé à demander qu'ils éteignent, Gabriel m'a dit d'aller te voir. J'ai décidé d'obéir avant que les choses ne finissent de la même façon que mercredi soir.

-Bon lèves toi. On va y aller et récupérer nos hommes. Et toi ton lit. Si je me suis disputé avec Dean à force de prendre la défense de Gabe, ce n'est pas pour passer mes nuits avec son frère.

Castiel sortit de sous les draps, se leva et remit ses chaussons. Dans ce motel, il fallait passer sur un pallier extérieur pour aller d'une chambre à l'autre. Sam n'avait pas apprécié la dernière fois qu'il avait glissé ses pieds gelés contre les siens dans le but de les réchauffer. L'ex ange se retourna pour faire face à son beau frère en tenue d'Adam, qui lui aussi était sorti du lit. Castiel regarda Sam le regard plein de gêne, ne voyant aucune réaction chez son compagnon d'infortune, l'ancien ange pointa son entrejambe d'un geste de la main. Le Winchester se tourna, le rouge lui étant monté aux joues lorsqu'il avait comprit la situation. Il enfila rapidement un jean posé à côté de lui et entraîna Castiel à sa suite.

-Mon petit Cass, on va reprendre ton lit.

Après avoir traversé le long pallier extérieur, les deux arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre ou l'ainé Winchester et l'ex-archange avait élu domicile. Sam leva la main droite et frappa deux coups rapides et secs avant d'entrer. Gabriel qui s'était tourné en direction de la porte, prêt à envoyer balader l'opportun sourit bêtement en voyant son amant entrer. Un sourire qui fondit dès qu'il aperçut son frère derrière Sam.

-Alors frérot tu es allé te plaindre ? Fais attention la chaussure n'est pas loin et ce n'est pas parce que j'ai loupé cet esprit cet après midi, que je vais viser à côté encore une fois.

-Laisse le tranquille. Répondit la voix de Dean qui n'avait toujours pas détourné le regard des petits tas colorés qu'il était en train de faire à même le sol. Bon Gabe, je te donne deux orange contre un bleu et un noir.

-Cesse d'arnaquer Gabriel ! Lança Sam. De toute façon, Castiel et moi on passe en prioritaire.

Castiel qui était resté sur le seuil, releva la tête suite à l'évocation de sa personne. Sam s'approcha du sac de celui-ci avant d'en sortir plusieurs poches au couleurs vives.

-Je savait que vous n'iriez pas fouiller dans le sac de Cass. Maintenant vous nous faites de la place. Lança Samuel en s'asseyant prèt de son homme, non sans avoir prit un dragibus dans un des tas présents devant son frère.

* * *

**_Bon voici le second B, tout droit sorti de mon cerveau. J'espère qu'il vous aura fait sourire tout autant que le premier et que la pensée d'un sam en tenue d'Adam ne vous aura pas trop grillé de neurones. _**

**_En tout cas je vous le redis je suis très heureuse de voir que le premier ait autant plu. Franchement je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir tant de gentillesse en postant "Bières"_**

**_En attendant une review pleine de haine ou d'amour ! Doki_**


	3. Burger

**Burger**

* * *

-Bon, il fait quoi là ?

-Gabriel, sois patient c'est sa première fois. Répondit Sam, la voix aussi posée que s'il expliquait sa leçon à un enfant.

-J'ai faim. Tu feras quoi si je meurs d'inanition dans cette voiture ?

-T'as mangé deux parts de gâteau au chocolat, il y a moins de deux heures. Un humain peut tenir trois semaines sans manger.

-Mais si tu ne la fermes pas très vite, c'est clair que ton espérance de vie va diminuer à vue d'œil. Continua Dean, se retournant pour lancer un regard noir à l'homme assit à l'arrière de la voiture.

-Sam, il me menace ! Défends moi !

-Gabe tu la fermes, ou je te bâillonne moi même ! Cria le cadet des Winchester se tournant à son tour dans le but d'intimider son conjoint.

L'ancien archange se tut immédiatement, connaissant trop bien les deux chasseurs pour savoir que mettre leurs menaces à exécution ne les dérangeraient pas plus que ça. Dean chercha une station de radio, puis il ajouta sa voix à celle de Brian Johnson, Sam quant à lui se mit à regarder par la fenêtre observant les néons qui s'illuminaient dans la pénombre. En tendant l'oreille, on pouvait entendre Gabriel se plaindre et grogner. Des bouts de phrases comme « Crétin sans cervelle », « Abus de pouvoir » et «Bandes de malpolis » revenant régulièrement.

Soudain la musique fut éteinte et la voix de Dean retentit dans tout l'habitacle.

-Le voilà enfin ! Heureusement, j'ai cru qu'on mangerait jamais !

Un soupir se fit entendre dans l'impala. La portière côté conducteur s'ouvrit sur le visage souriant de Castiel. L'ex-ange baissa la tête et la passa dans la voiture. Dean prit son visage entre ses mains, l'approcha du sien et y déposa un baiser. Alors que la langue de l'ainé des Winchester avait enfin trouvé le chemin de la bouche de l'homme aux yeux bleus, une quinte de toux forcée se fit entendre. Les deux hommes se séparèrent et Castiel déposa deux sacs sur les genoux de Dean.

-Tu as vu Dean ? J'ai réussi ! Débuta Castiel, la voix fière comme celle d'un enfant qui aurait ramené son premier vingt sur vingt.

-Oui, ça j'en doutais pas un instant. La carte, ça a été ?

-Oui, mais par contre les gens ont fait une drôle de tête lorsque j'ai récité le code à voix haute.

-Encore une chance qu'il ne se soit pas fait piquer la carte. On aurait eu l'air bêtes au moment de faire opposition sur une fausse carte. J'imagine le truc : « Allo. Nous vous avons volé une carte, mais nous nous la sommes fait piquer à notre tour. Ce serait possible de l'annu... »Aieuh !

Gabreil avait été stoppé dans son monologue par la colision entre son front et une vieille cassette de Motor Head. Il se renfonça sur la banquette arrière, frottant son front légèrement rougit. La main de Sam apparut dans son champs de vision. Il l'attrapa et arrêté de bouder, se détendant sous les caresses des doigts du jeune homme sur son poignet.

Dean quant à lui attrapa le sac et donna une petite boite en carton à chaque passager de la voiture. Il sortit ses jambes de la voiture, faisant signe à Castiel de s'installer sur ses genoux Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier, et prit place après avoir récupéré sa boite entre les mains de son amant.

Les quatre hommes, commencèrent à manger. Dean stoppa après la première bouchée. Il ouvrit son burger, semblant y chercher quelque chose de particulier. Ne trouvant rien d'étranger, il décida que demander serait une solution bien plus rapide.

-Dis moi Cass, y a quoi là dedans.

-Du miel, tout est meilleur avec du miel.

Le cadet des Winchester attrapa le burger qui était resté intacte dans les mains de son frère. Il le porta à sa bouche avant d'ajouter.

-Comment on a pu ne pas y penser avant ?

* * *

_**Voici le dernier volet de cette trilogie. Il m'a semblé aussi dingue que les deux précédents à l'écriture. En espérant qu'il vous plaira tout autant. Une grosse pensée pour mon homme qui ajoute du miel dans quasiment tout les plats en le postant.**_

_**Merci à tout ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire mais également à ceux qui l'ont suivie en cours de roure.**_

_**En attendant vos reviews, vos réactions qui me font toujours chaud au coeur quelles qu'elles soient. Câlintouffement**_

_**Doki**_


End file.
